Kyra's Secrets
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Kyra is hiding something, but what is it? When she acts too soon, will the Harts find out what it is before it's too late? Part AU. No parings yet, may be Reba/Brock.
1. Discovery

Kyra's Secrets

**A/N: This is my first only Reba story. I have written a Law & Order: SVU/Reba crossover which is posted in the SVU section, titled It's Time for a Change. **

**A/N2: This story is sort of AU. Reba is a famous singer and is gone frequently on tour. The kids (Cheyenne, Kyra, Jake, Van, Henry, Elizabeth) live with Brock and Barbra Jean when Reba's away. Kyra is 15 and has a boyfriend, who the family doesn't like, but she does, he's abusive and she doesn't want to break up with him. Kyra is also doing things that are harmful to her. I hope you enjoy!!! (and the places will be accurate!)**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE HART RESIDENCE  
HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****FRIDAY, MAY 22, 2009  
****3:30pm**

Kyra Hart walks in the door from another long week at school, and was ready for a relaxing three day weekend. She had gotten into another fight with her boyfriend, Troy, and he had hit her yet again. She slips in the front door and gently closes it behind her. She quickly looks around the living room to make sure no one is home. She is relieved when she doesn't see any signs of life.

She runs up the stairs to her bedroom, cranks her music and shuts the door. She sees her cell phone vibrating on her bed and walks over to pick it up. She notices a text message from Troy, so she opens it.

"_bitch, tell your mom, or anyone and you're dead."_ she freaks out and deletes the message without responding. She turns on the shower and gets in, hoping to wash away some of the dried blood and make the bruises less noticeable.

Twenty minutes later she's still in the shower, and Barbra Jean is now home from picking up the younger children, and hears the loud music, along with the water running upstairs. "KYRA TURN THAT DOWN!!" she screams, but gets no response.

Kyra hears the faint sound of someone screaming and quickly gets out of the shower and turns down the Evanescence playing from her speakers.

She towel dries her hair and puts on a pair of black shorts with a red hoodie. She looks at her phone again and sees another message from her boyfriend, _"you better not have said anything, I'm watching you." _

She ignores the message again and deletes it, knowing that Reba will be home tonight, and so will her bodyguard, Stephen.

She turns on her computer and sees that her best friend, Ashley is online. She opens an instant messenger window and starts typing. _"what's up?"_

"_Not much, you?" _Ashley replies.

"_nothing, I think I'm going to read my book." _Kyra answers.

"_Which one, Eclipse or Gossip Girl?" _Ashley asks.

"_Eclipse." _Kyra types.

She realizes that Ashley has signed off, and wishes she hadn't because she really wanted to tell someone about Troy, she was really scared about what he was going to do to her next.

She hears a knock at her door and replies "GO AWAY!"

"It's Barbra Jean, let me in." the blond woman on the other side says.

"NO!" Kyra objects.

"KYRA HART, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW BEFORE I KICK IT IN!!" Barbra Jean yells back.

"FINE." Kyra quietly replies, and gets up to open the door.

Barbra Jean lets herself into the teen's room and notices her attire and says, "You know we have to go meet mom tonight at the Astros banquet."

"Yeah I know, I just don't want to put my dress on yet." the teen lies.

Barbra Jean notices her black eye, "What happened?"

"Whadda you mean?" Kyra asks.

"You have a black eye." the woman says.

"Oh that, volleyball, Ashley served it and I wasn't paying attention." the teen lies.

"Do you need me to help you cover it up for tonight?" the blond asks.

"No. I'm good." Kyra replies.

"Okay." Barbra Jean says, "We need to leave in an hour."

"Sure, I'll be ready."

Barbra Jean leaves her room and closes her door. She sees Brock sitting on the couch downstairs, watching golf. "I'm worried about Kyra."

"Why?" he asks.

"She's got another black eye. And last week she had a bruise the shape of a hand on her face. I know she's lying about something." BJ answers.

Cheyenne comes in the room while BJ is saying this and adds, "I know they're playing volleyball in P.E. right now but seriously, you don't get bruises the shape of hands on your face from that."

"She's right." Van adds.

"See my point exactly, she's hiding something." Barbra Jean says.

Jake comes down the stairs wearing black pants, a white shirt and a Spiderman tie. Barbra Jean laughs, "I don't think so."

"Van said I could wear it!" Jake argues.

Cheyenne elbows him and he laughs, "Why'd you tell him he could wear that to the banquet?"

"Cuz, I used to wear stuff like that when I was his age." Van answers.

"Very funny, now go put on that red one I bought you the other day." Barbra Jean orders.

"Fine."

He walks upstairs to and hears his sister crying in her bedroom. He knocks on the door but doesn't get a 'go away' or a 'leave me alone' and there's no music playing in her room, which usually means she's getting ready.

He opens her door and doesn't see anything. So he walks into her bathroom to find her sitting on the floor by the toilet with her arm draped over the tub, with blood dripping into the drain.

"BABRBRA JEAN!!!!!! KYRA'S HURT!" He screams, not knowing the seriousness of Kyra's injury.

Fifteen seconds later a tall, blond woman is standing by his side looking down at Kyra, "Kyra, honey, are you okay?"

She doesn't get a response from her and looks at Jake, "Get dad, tell him to call 911, tell Cheyenne to call Reba."

The brown haired boy agrees and runs downstairs to find his father.

Upstairs, in Kyra's room Barbra Jean kneels down and puts her hand on Kyra's neck to find a faint pulse. "BROCK!!!" the blond screams.

"Kyra, honey, stay with me." she says to the teen.

Brock comes running up the stairs, phone in hand, into Kyra's room. He sees his daughter lying there, bleeding. "Ambulance, on, way." he stutters.

Barbra Jean understands and can hear a familiar voice yelling into the phone, "BROCK! WHAT HAPPENED? CAN YOU HEAR ME!!"

"Reba, I'm sorry, I think Kyra's tried to kill herself." he slowly says.

The redhead on the other end of the line begins crying and screams. "Tell her I love her, and I'm sorry for whatever I've done wrong. And I'll be at the hospital in no time."

Barbra Jean has wrapped a big towel around her wrist and watched the blood seep through. "Dammit Brock, get me another towel."

He quickly obeys and can hear sirens approaching the house. "CHEYENNE, OPEN THE DOOR FOR THE AMBULANCE!!" he orders.

He picks Kyra up and rushes her down the stairs, Van sees her and runs into the kitchen. He meets the paramedics at the door and lays her down on the gurney, "She slit her wrist, don't know how long ago, faint pulse. Get her to Memorial Hermann now!"

He watches the paramedics shove his daughter into the ambulance and Barbra Jean jump in behind her. He grabs his keys, "Cheyenne, watch the kids, tell mom to get to Hermann, ASAP!!!" and throws her the phone, with Reba still on the line.

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, review and let me know if you want me to continue, I will most likely. Don't worry, it has a happy ending…. For at least one character. I left you a cliffhanger, so you'll be wanting more!!! **


	2. You're Gonna Be

Kyra's Secrets

**A/N: This is my first only Reba story. I have written a Law & Order: SVU/Reba crossover which is posted in the SVU section, titled It's Time for a Change. AND I DON'T OWN ANY RECGONIZABLE REBA CHARACTERS!**

**A/N2: This story is sort of AU. Reba is a famous singer and is gone frequently on tour. The kids live with Brock and Barbra Jean when Reba's away. Kyra is 15 and has a boyfriend, who the family doesn't like, but she does, he's abusive and she doesn't want to break up with him. Kyra is also doing things that are harmful to her. I hope you enjoy!!! **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Barbra Jean has wrapped a big towel around her wrist and watched the blood seep through. "Dammit Brock, get me another towel."

He quickly obeys and can hear sirens approaching the house. "CHEYENNE, OPEN THE DOOR FOR THE AMBULANCE!!" he orders.

He picks Kyra up and rushes her down the stairs, Van sees her and runs into the kitchen. He meets the paramedics at the door and lays her down on the gurney, "She slit her wrist, don't know how long ago, faint pulse. Get her to Memorial Hermann now!"

He watches the paramedics shove his daughter into the ambulance and Barbra Jean jump in behind her. He grabs his keys, "Cheyenne, watch the kids, tell mom to get to Hermann, ASAP!!!" and throws her the phone, with Reba still on the line.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HART RESIDENCE  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS  
4:45pm**

Cheyenne is left with her crying mother on the phone, Elizabeth screaming at Van, Jake complaining about his tie, and Henry picking on Elizabeth.

"Mom… mom… calm down." she says and looks across the room at Henry who's trying to throw a stuffed animal at Elizabeth, "HENRY PUT THAT DOWN!" "VAN HELP ME IN HERE PLEASE!"

"Cheyenne, what happened? Brock told me almost nothing." Reba worriedly asks.

"Mom, Kyra… I don't know. After I got home, BJ came downstairs telling Brock that she had another black eye and that she was worried. I told BJ that I didn't think it came from volleyball, which Kyra said it did." the blond explains.

"Okay, then what?" Reba asks.

"Jake came downstairs wearing that Spiderman tie that BJ hates, that Van got him, BJ made him go up and change and he heard Kyra crying in her room. He knocked on her door but didn't get a response so he went in anyways." she replies.

"Then…." Reba prompts.

"He went into her bathroom and saw her laying on the floor, with her arm draped over the tub, bleeding. He screamed for Barbra Jean and everything else happened so fast. And now dad's on his way to Hermann and BJ is in the ambulance with Kyra." she finishes.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe she would do something like that… why?" Reba says in disbelief.

"I don't know mom, I don't know." Cheyenne says.

Reba can hear her manager's voice calling her, "Reba, you're on in ten minutes. Martina's just finishing up."

"Honey, I have to perform for these baseball guys, if I don't they'll be disappointed." the woman says.

"But mom, Kyra needs you now." Cheyenne says.

"I know my baby girl needs me, but I can't bail right now. I'll be outta here as soon as my last song's over."

"How many are you singing?" Cheyenne asks.

"Four. Fancy, The Night The Lights Went Out in Georgia, Strange, and I was gonna do I'm Gonna Take That Mountain, but I may change it to You're Gonna Be for Kyra." the woman answers.

Cheyenne nods and hears a woman's voice start talking to her mother, "Mrs. Hart, five minutes. We've gotta fix your eye makeup."

"Okay, Cheyenne, honey, what hospital?" the woman quickly asks.

"Hermann." the blond answers.

"I'll be there as quickly as possible. I've gotta go, love ya." Reba says, and hangs up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MEMORIAL HERMANN HOSPITAL  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****5:00pm.**

An unconscious Kyra Hart is rushed into the Emergency room as the EMTs finally get the bleeding to stop. They immediately instruct the nurse to stitch up her wound and start her on blood transfusions. "Mr. Hart, we may need blood from family members to save your daughter. Do you know if anyone is the same type as her?"

"My ex wife." the man answers.

"Do you know where she is?" the doctor asks.

"Performing. At the Astros banquet. She won't be here for another forty five minutes." Brock answers.

"What about Cheyenne?" Barbra Jean asks.

"No. She's not. She's A positive and Kyra's B." Brock answers.

"Van?" BJ asks.

"I don't know. Call him." Brock replies.

The blond woman with blood on the front of her shirt nods and walks away dialing her phone. Brock turns back to the doctor, "Will she make it?"

"She's unconscious right now, due to the shock from blood loss. We're doing everything we can." the doctor answers.

"He's a match." BJ comes back.

"Great, get him down here." Brock replies.

"He's on his way." the woman says.

*************

Kyra wakes up with a sharp pain shooting through her arm. Her eyes dart around the room and she realizes where she is. She looks at a black haired woman stitching up the gash in her arm.

The nurse realizes she's awake, "Dr. Horn, she's awake."

"Kyra, can you hear me?" the man asks.

"Y…yeah." she mumbles. "Where's my mom?"

"On her way." the man answers and leaves the room.

"T.. that hurts." Kyra cries.

"I know it does baby, I'm almost done." the nurse reassures her.

***************

Dr. Horn walks out of the room and finds Brock, "She's awake."

"Thank god." "Barbra Jean, Kyra's awake!" Brock replies.

"Thank you Jesus!!" Barbra Jean says.

The nurse walks out of the room and finds the group of adults, "I've finished stitching up her arm, it took 30 stitches. She really did a number on that one."

"Oh my…" Barbra Jean says, and turns to Van as he's walking up.

"Van! Thank goodness you're here!!" BJ exclaims.

"I'm guessing this is the man that's the other blood type match?" Dr. Horn asks.

"Yes sir, he is." Brock answers.

Van reaches out his hand to shake with the doctor, "Van Montgomery."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Horn, give me a minute and I'll get you set up with a nurse so we can donate blood for Kyra." the man says.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**THE WESTIN GALLERIA HOTEL BALLROOM  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****5:30pm**

Reba Hart anxiously sits in the chair waiting as her makeup artist attempts to re-do her eye makeup. "Reba, if you don't stop crying, I can't do this." the woman says.

"I know, maybe if my daughter hadn't just tried to commit suicide, I wouldn't be." the redhead snaps.

"I… I didn't know, I'm so sorry." the brunette calmly says.

Reba blinks several times as her make up artist attempts to dry her tears with a tissue so she can put on the eyeliner. "I think tonight's gonna be water-proof make up night."

"Sure…" Reba replies, and cranks her iPhone.

They successfully get her make up done and she hears her manager, "Mrs. Hart, you're up."

The woman turns off the music and throws the phone down on the table. She hears the music starting for _Fancy_ and sighs. She manages to perform most of her songs without tearing up, but when she reaches her last song, _You're Gonna Be,_ she blinks back the tears pooling in her eyes. Her band starts the music as she introduces the song, "This is for my youngest daughter, Kyra, who has attempted to kill her self an hour ago, but she's okay…"

_6 pounds and 9 ounces lookin' up at me  
__Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is  
Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your ownBut that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin _

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
__You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by meYou're gonna be _

_I'm afraid you'll have to suffer throughsome of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the differenceBetween getting by and livin'  
'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way more than you're takin' _

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be _

_Someone's everything  
__You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me _

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me_

She finishes the song and listens to her band trail off, she just stands there holding the microphone stand, crying. She wipes her eyes and smiles as the crowd cheers.

"Now, I thank ya'll for comin' out to see me, but I really need to be with my daughter. Next you're gonna be hearing from Miss Taylor Swift…" the redheaded woman says and walks off stage.

**A/N: I know this is kinda long, but the action is just about to pick up, I needed a way to get Reba to the hospital, and I decided this was the best way to do it. The song used is "You're Gonna Be." Don't own… Please Review!!! **


	3. Here Comes Reba

Kyra's Secrets

**A/N: This is my first only Reba story. I have written a Law & Order: SVU/Reba crossover which is posted in the SVU section, titled It's Time for a Change. AND I DON'T OWN ANY RECGONIZABLE REBA CHARACTERS! And I don't own any other famous artists I decide to use.**

**A/N2: This story is mildly A/U. By the fact that Reba is actually a famous singer. Otherwise, it's pretty much normal. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me_

She finishes the song and listens to her band trail off, she just stands there holding the microphone stand, crying. She wipes her eyes and smiles as the crowd cheers.

"Now, I thank ya'll for comin' out to see me, but I really need to be with my daughter. Next you're gonna be hearing from Miss Taylor Swift…" the redheaded woman says and walks off stage.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**BACKSTAGE; THE WESTIN GALLERIA HOTEL BALLROOM  
HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****6:00pm**

Reba rushes off stage into her dressing room. She digs through her duffle to find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She pulls them out, along with a pair of Speerys. Her manager comes in to find her holding the everyday clothes going into the bathroom to change. "You're not staying?"

"No. I want to but I can't. Family emergency." she explains, "Tell Martina she was amazing, and I'm sorry I left early before we got to talk."

"Can I ask what happened." the woman says.

"Tell ya later, I've really gotta get outta here." Reba says, trying to get some alone time to change.

"Okay, limo's out front when you're ready." the woman says and shuts the door.

Reba slips into the bathroom and quickly changes out of the bright green spaghetti strap gown and into the jeans and Oklahoma t-shirt. She hangs the gown back up on the rack and gathers her things to leave when she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to find Martina McBride standing in her way.

"What's up Reba?" the brunette woman asks.

"Gotta run, family emergency, they need me, now." the redhead quickly answers and tries to get out of the room.

"Okay, I'll let you be, call me." the woman says and moves out of Reba's way.

Reba rushes outside the building to be mobbed by paparazzi. She puts on her sunglasses in hopes of disguising herself. She quickly gets into the long black limo and yells at her driver, "Hermann Hospital, NOW!"

The man turns around, "You okay?"

"I am but my daughter's not, now go!" she orders.

He sighs and speeds off while Reba looks out the back window to see the paparazzi chasing after it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MEMORIAL HERMANN HOSPITAL  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****KYRA HART'S ROOM  
6:15pm**

Brock sat on the chair next to his daughter's bed and watched the blood drip down into her arm. They had given her something to fall asleep, since she'd been refusing treatment while awake. "Why baby girl, why?" he asks but doesn't get an answer.

In the silence of the room, Brock hears his phone start to ring, _"If you're calling about the car I sold it, if this is Tuesday night I'm bowlin' if you've got something to sell you're wastin' you're time, I'm not buying, if it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do…. And P.S., if this is Austin, I still love you." _he immediately recognized the ring tone as Reba's.

He picked up the phone and answered it, "Brock."

"It's Reba, is she alive?" the redhead frantically asks.

"She's stable. They're giving her a blood transfusion right now, it's actually Van's." the man informs her.

He can hear her sigh on the other end of the line, "Why? Why'd my baby girl do something like this? Is it the fact that I'm never home anymore? Is it me?"

Brock shakes his head, but knows she can't see him, "I don't think it's you Reba, I don't know what it is."

"Well my driver's by the emergency department, where are you?" the woman says.

"Room 3, I told the receptionist you were coming, I just said watch for the redhead, and to escort you back immediately." he explains.

"Great, I'll be right in." she says, and gets out, only to be mobbed by more paparazzi, "Reba Hart, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the banquet." one man asks.

"Can't talk today fellas, I need to be in here right now." she says, pushing them aside so she could get in the door. A tall blond male doctor recognizes the woman and walks up to her. She takes off her sunglasses and says, "I need to be with my daughter, Kyra Hart…"

"Okay, I'm Dr. Horn, I saw your daughter when she was brought in, she attempted to kill herself, she slit her wrist." the man informs her.

"I knew that, just get me to her." the redhead snaps.

Dr. Horn smiles at the redhead, "Right this way" and leads her to Kyra's room. The walk down the short hallway seemed to take forever for Reba. They reached the room and Reba looked in to see her redheaded daughter laying lifeless on the bed as a line of bright red blood dripped down a tube into her arm.

Brock jumps up when he sees the doctor with Reba, "I'm sorry."

She hugs him and looks over at Kyra. "Where's BJ?"

"Her and Van went to go grab a bite, I decided to stay with her until you got here." the man asks.

Reba ignores him and walks over to Kyra's bed. "Honey, mommy's here. You've gotta be strong and pull through, I can't lose you now."

She then notices her bright green eyes flutter open, "M… mom?"

Reba sighs in relief and throws Brock her purse. "It's me honey. It's Reba." the redhead says as she looks down at her daughter's wrist and then back into her eyes.

"Why baby girl? Why'd you have to do this?" the woman asks.

"Now, Reba…." Brock interrupts.

"N… No, I.. want to tell…. Please." Kyra corrects her father.

"Let's just wait. Tell the doctor you're awake, and then we'll talk." Reba says, trying to compromise.

Brock quietly slips out of the room to find Dr. Horn. But he sees BJ and Van coming to the room, "BROCK! Is Reba here yet?"

"Yes. She just got here five minutes ago." the man answers.

Barbra Jean rushes past him into her step-daughter's room. Van looks at him and asks, "Is Kyra okay Mr. H?"

"She's awake now, she wants to talk to Reba. I'm just going to find Dr. Horn and tell him." Brock informs the man.

Just as he says this, Dr. Horn walks up, "Is everything okay Mr. Hart?"

"She's awake. She's wanting to talk to Reba, her mother." Brock tells him.

***********

Inside the room Barbra Jean runs up to Reba and hugs her. "Can't.. .Breathe" the woman squeaks.

"Sorry. I missed you!" BJ replies. Kyra watches the two women and tries to smile.

Reba takes a deep breath and sighs, "The tour was AWESOME! Sold out crowds… I'll have to tell you all about it later."

"M… Mom, I think Troy and I are gonna break up." Kyra whispers from her bed.

Reba opens her mouth to say something but Dr. Horn walks in with Van and Brock. "How are you feeling Miss Hart?"

"Ugh. Like crap. My arm hurts…" she answers.

"Well that's what happens when you poke yourself with an exacto knife and wiggle it around." the man informs her while reading her chart and checking her vitals.

"Her pulse has gone up, which is always a good thing with her situation. We'll just have to wait and see if her body accepts the blood." the doctor informs the group of adults.

"When can I go home?" Kyra asks.

"We're going to have to keep you over night, and then you'll have to talk to a psychologist to decide if you need further care, and we'll see what we need to do based on that evaluation." the man answers.

"Do I have to stay in here, it's hard to sleep with all the noise." the redhead asks.

"We can move you as soon as the transfusion's over."

Reba sighs and watches him leave. "I'm going to head back home. I need to help Cheyenne with the kids." Van says.

The redheaded woman hugs him, "Be careful, call when you get there."

"Yes Mrs. H. Kyra, hang in there, when you're better, you owe me, I hate needles." he says and walks out the door, but not before he hears Reba, "You moe'ron."

Kyra looks at Reba, "Mom, can I tell you something?"

Reba walks over to her daughter's bed, "Anything honey."

"Troy…. Hurt me….." she says as tears roll down her face.

Barbra Jean's eyes widen as she says this, "Ohhh, that boys' gonna pay!! I'm gonna go call his momma!"

"Not now BJ…" Brock insists.

Reba ignores the two behind her as she brushes the red curl out of her daughter's face, "What did he do honey?"

Kyra points at her black eye with her good hand and cries. Reba holds her hand, "Sweetie listen, like BJ said, he's gonna pay for this we won't let him get away with it, I promise."

**A/N: I hope ya'll are enjoying this story as much as I am. Brock's ringtone is "Austin" by Blake Shelton. I don't own it, I wish I did though… and I don't own Martina either… basically anything you recognize. Please Review, or you'll be a moe'ron if you don't!!!!!!**


	4. Why

Kyra's Secrets

**A/N: This is my first only Reba story. I have written a Law & Order: SVU/Reba crossover which is posted in the crossover section, titled It's Time for a Change. AND I DON'T OWN ANY RECGONIZABLE REBA CHARACTERS! And I don't own any other famous artists I decide to use.**

**A/N2: This story is mildly A/U. By the fact that Reba is actually a famous singer. Otherwise, it's pretty much normal. This takes place in season 6 if anyone's wondering.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Reba walks over to her daughter's bed, "Anything honey."

"Troy…. Hurt me….." she says as tears roll down her face.

Barbra Jean's eyes widen as she says this, "Ohhh, that boys' gonna pay!! I'm gonna go call his momma!"

"Not now BJ…" Brock insists.

Reba ignores the two behind her as she brushes the red curl out of her daughter's face, "What did he do honey?"

Kyra points at her black eye with her good hand and cries. Reba holds her hand, "Sweetie listen, like BJ said, he's gonna pay for this we won't let him get away with it, I promise."

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**MEMORIAL HERMANN HOSPITAL  
KYRA HART'S ROOM  
HOUSTON, TEXAS  
6:20pm**

Kyra closes her eyes and tries to avoid her mother's help. "Honey?"

"Give her some time Reba. She's been through a lot." Brock intervenes.

"I'm sorry I want to help my daughter." the redhead says and plops down on the uncomfortable green chair.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. Brock gets up to answer it and sees a man holding a camera and a notepad. "Reba….."

The blue eyed woman gets up and comes up behind him. "Yes Brock?"

"I think the paparazzi have found you…" he jokingly says.

"Seriously?!" "How on earth? Who let them back here?!" she exclaims.

"I don't know." he says to the woman and turns to the camera man. "What the hell are you doing back here?"

"My job." the man states, trying to get a picture of the redheaded woman.

"Put that camera down now and get outta here before I have to call the cops." Brock angrily says.

The man reluctantly agrees and leaves. Reba looks at Barbra Jean in shock, "I can't believe someone would tell them where I am right now."

"Well, technically Red, you left the banquet and went to a hospital, they love that." the big blond woman answers.

"I don't know if I can do this right now. I mean, they're going to invade whatever we're trying to do to help Kyra get better, and it's just going to make it harder for her." the redheaded woman explains.

"No, mom, I want them involved. If it's all over the media that Troy did something bad to me, as in me being Reba Hart's daughter, he'll be humiliated for the rest of his life." the teen says.

"Are you sure honey? Can't we just wait until we talk to the doctor some more and get a few things figured out?" Reba asks.

"Whatever, but we all know they'll find out eventually." Kyra sighs.

"Okay." Reba says, sitting back down. "Brock, do you wanna go get me a bottle of water, since apparently I can't leave this room without being noticed."

"Sure thing. BJ do you want anything?" the man kindly replies.

"Nope, I'm good." the blond replies as Brock walks out of the door.

Reba turns her attention back to her daughter, "honey, you pointed to your black eye after you said Troy hurt you, does that mean that he did that to you?"

Kyra nods her head, "Yeah, and all the other ones. The bruises on my arms, neck, whatever, he did them, and they hurt worse each time."

"Oh honey, you need to tell us these things. We can help you." the woman says, suddenly realizing why her youngest daughter hurt herself, "Oh god… did he do anything else to you?"

"Does threatening me count?" the redheaded teen skeptically asks.

"Yes baby girl, it counts. Is that why you've done this?" Reba calmly asks.

The teen closes her eyes and Reba notices tears falling. "I think this is enough for right now." Barbra Jean tells Reba.

The door to the room opens, but Reba doesn't notice. Brock sees her looking at their daughter and resting her elbow on the arm of the chair. He turns to Barbra Jean, "What happened?"

BJ walks over to him and whispers, "Kyra just told Reba what made her want to do this. I think it's upset her. I had to get her to stop talking to her because it was frightening Kyra."

"Okay, thanks." the brown haired man replies. He makes his way over to the chair where his redheaded ex wife was sitting and puts his hand on her shoulder.

Reba looks up at him, startled by his quiet approach. "I brought your water…" he kindly says and hands her the bottle.

Reba doesn't say anything, takes the bottle, opens it and drinks a big gulp. She twists the top back on and puts the bottle on the rolling table by the bed. Brock notices Barbra Jean smiling at them, "BJ, could you give us a minute, please?"

"Okie dokie smokie…" the blond replies and leaves the room. Reba sighs and turns her attention back to her crying daughter. They then hear the beep from the machine telling them that all the blood has entered her body.

Dr. Horn comes back in the room and removes the line from her arm. "they're getting a room ready for you upstairs Miss Hart."

"Mmk." the teen mumbles in response.

"How can we move her without the paparazzi noticing? They even came to the door of this room earlier." Reba asks.

"Don't worry Ms. Hart, we'll make sure they stay out of your way while your daughter's here." the blond man replies.

"Okay…" the redheaded woman sighs as Dr. Horn smiles and leaves the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HART RESIDENCE  
HOUSTON, TEXAS  
****6:40pm**

Van walks back into the house to see Cheyenne walking around the living room with a crying Elizabeth and Henry playing some video game with Jake.

"Hey, I'm back." the man says, trying to get his wife's attention.

"Oh great! Now you can convince Jake and Henry to let Elizabeth play Mario with them. Because apparently they think girls can't play videogames!!" the woman says, exasperated.

"It's true!" the man sarcastically replies.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Elizabeth screams at her father.

"VAN!"

"Fine. Boys, let Elizabeth play with ya, please? Just for a few minutes?" the man asks the kids.

"Whatever, if she'll stop screaming." Jake says.

"Good. Now where are the other two controllers?" the man excitedly asks.

"Two? I only wanted you to get Elizabeth to play." the blond angrily says.

"Just one round? PLEEEEASE?!" the brown haired man begs.

Cheyenne sighs and puts down her daughter who runs to the couch and picks up the controller. Cheyenne sighs and decides to go call Reba to check on Kyra. She walks into the kitchen, grabs the phone from the wall and glances at a picture on the counter of her and Kyra on her graduation day. She sighs and realizes that was before their mom got her big start singing, when they were happy. She slams the picture down on the counter so she can't see it and dials her mother's number.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is sorta short. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!! Please review…**


	5. Talking

Kyra's Secrets

**A/N: This is my first only Reba story. I have a crossover with Law & Order: SVU that's titled It's Time for a Change. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE. **

**A/N2: This story is mildly AU, by the fact that Reba is actually a famous singer. Otherwise, it's pretty much normal. This takes place in season 6 if anyone's wondering.**

**A/N3: This story has a prologue story, A Wild Karaoke Night. It explains some of the stuff that happens in this story, like why and how Reba became famous, Kyra's relationship, and other things. So if you haven't read that one yet, you might want to but you don't have to. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Whatever, if she'll stop screaming." Jake says.

"Good. Now where are the other two controllers?" the man excitedly asks.

"Two? I only wanted you to get Elizabeth to play." the blond angrily says.

"Just one round? PLEEEEASE?!" the brown haired man begs.

Cheyenne sighs and puts down her daughter who runs to the couch and picks up the controller. Cheyenne sighs and decides to go call Reba to check on Kyra. She walks into the kitchen, grabs the phone from the wall and glances at a picture on the counter of her and Kyra on her graduation day. She sighs and realizes that was before their mom got her big start singing, when they were happy. She slams the picture down on the counter so she can't see it and dials her mother's number.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**THE HART RESIDENCE  
****HOUSTON, TEXAS  
6:45pm**

Cheyenne dials her mother's cellphone number and waits for her to answer. "Reba…" she hears once the woman picks up.

"Hey mom, how's Kyra." the blond woman asks.

"She's better. She's awake, talking…" Reba answers.

"That's great. What'd the doctor say?"

"She'd have to undergo a psychological evaluation, and they'd see where they needed to go from there." the redhead explains.

"Okay, when are they doing that?" Cheyenne asks.

"We don't know yet. I think they're waiting on a therapist or something."

"Oh, well Van and the kids are playing some stupid videogame…"

"That's good. Brock and BJ are still here. I think one of us is going to stay the night." the redheaded woman replies.

"Okay. Just let me know if anything changes." Cheyenne tells her mother.

"Will do. Dr. Horn just walked in the room, I'll talk to you later."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MEMORIAL HERMANN HOSPITAL  
HOUSTON, TEXAS  
6:50pm**

The man looks at Reba and begins talking, "I've scheduled an appointment with Dr. Connors and she'll be here around seven to talk to Kyra."

"Okay, and then what?" the redheaded woman asks.

"Depending on what Kyra tells Dr. Connors, we can decide what treatment she'll need and we can get her any other counseling that the doctor recommends." the man explains.

"Okay, how long will she have to stay here." Brock asks.

"Definitely over night and most of tomorrow. Like I said, it depends on what the psychologist recommends. If the circumstances call for it, she may need inpatient treatment." Dr. Horn answers.

"I don't want my daughter in a nuthouse." Reba protests.

Dr. Horn rolls his eyes at Brock, "don't worry about that now Ms. Hart, she probably won't have to be admitted to an inpatient treatment center, but we'll wait and see what Dr. Connors recommends."

"Okay…" Reba replies, trying to calm herself.

Kyra just stares at the man and her mother, thinking of a way to explain herself to the therapist without sounding like a psycho. "I'm not crazy…"

Reba turns around, shocked, "Why do you say that honey?"

"Ya'll are talking about sending me to a nuthouse. That's not what I need or want. If you knew what he's done to me you'd understand why I did this…" the teen answers.

"What's that supposed to mean Kyra?" the woman asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm saving him the trouble of doing it." she quietly replies.

Brock looks at his ex wife and can see tears pooling in her eyes. "Kyra, honey, are you telling us that he wanted to kill you?"

"YES! Why do you think I was scared to break up with him???" Kyra cries.

Reba rushes up to her daughter's bedside and holds her hand, "Sweetheart, we'd never let anyone hurt you like that, ever." "You should have told us that he'd said something like that."

"Well maybe if he didn't send me messages every day reminding me if I told anyone, I was dead. I was going to wait until you got home because your body guard would be with you…" the teen hangs her head.

"Sweetheart, did he do something else today?" the redheaded woman asks.

"He threatened me again, and texted me telling me that he was watching me, and that he knew you were coming home, and that if I told I was dead… I was scared, I didn't want him to hurt anyone else… I was trying to protect everyone else… I'M SORRY!" Kyra cries.

Dr. Horn is still in the room and has heard everything the redheaded teen has just said, he realizes that Kyra doesn't need inpatient treatment, instead she needs counseling, to help her deal with an abusive relationship. "Ms. Hart, from what your daughter has just explained, I think she's right when she's telling us she doesn't need to be in a 'nuthouse' she needs a good counselor to help her deal with her relationship."

Reba sighs in relief and Brock wraps his arms around her shoulders. They hear a knock on the door and Dr. Horn opens it to reveal a tall black haired woman wearing a pant suit and a white doctor coat over it. "Hi Dr. Horn, I'm Donna Conners." the two adults shake hands and the woman looks at Reba and Brock, still holding onto each other, and the larger blond woman sitting at the chair in the corner, and then at Kyra, who's still crying.

The woman immediately recognizes Reba, "Seriously?! I've been called in to evaluate Reba Hart's daughter?"

Reba lets a small giggle escape and smiles at the woman, "Yes. Don't think she's doing this just to get attention, she's not. Her boyfriend's been aggressive and she claims she was just trying to protect the rest of us by doing this. We think he was going to do something to hurt her sometime soon and that she didn't want us to know about the relationship."

"I would like to talk to your daughter alone, if you don't mind." the psychologist replies.

"Okay. I need to make a few phone calls anyways. I'll give ya'll some time." the redheaded woman calmly tells her and motions for the other two adults with her to follow her out.

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry for the super duper long wait between chapters. I've been working on A Wild Karaoke Night and I want to get that story caught up with the beginning of this one before I get this one really going. But here's something to satisfy your fiction needs :D I hope you enjoy, and please, as always, review. **


	6. Understanding Why

Kyra's Secrets

**A/N: This is my first only Reba story. I have a crossover with Law & Order: SVU that's titled It's Time for a Change. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZABLE. **

**A/N2: This story is mildly AU, by the fact that Reba is actually a famous singer. Otherwise, it's pretty much normal. This takes place in season 6 if anyone's wondering.**

**A/N3: This story has a prologue story, A Wild Karaoke Night. It explains some of the stuff that happens in this story, like why and how Reba became famous, Kyra's relationship, and other things. So if you haven't read that one yet, you might want to but you don't have to. **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Reba sighs in relief and Brock wraps his arms around her shoulders. They hear a knock on the door and Dr. Horn opens it to reveal a tall black haired woman wearing a pant suit and a white doctor coat over it. "Hi Dr. Horn, I'm Donna Conners." the two adults shake hands and the woman looks at Reba and Brock, still holding onto each other, and the larger blond woman sitting at the chair in the corner, and then at Kyra, who's still crying.

The woman immediately recognizes Reba, "Seriously?! I've been called in to evaluate Reba Hart's daughter?"

Reba lets a small giggle escape and smiles at the woman, "Yes. Don't think she's doing this just to get attention, she's not. Her boyfriend's been aggressive and she claims she was just trying to protect the rest of us by doing this. We think he was going to do something to hurt her sometime soon and that she didn't want us to know about the relationship."

"I would like to talk to your daughter alone, if you don't mind." the psychologist replies.

"Okay. I need to make a few phone calls anyways. I'll give ya'll some time." the redheaded woman calmly tells her and motions for the other two adults with her to follow her out.

* * *

**KYRA HART'S ROOM  
MEMORIAL HERMANN HOSPITAL  
7pm.**

As soon as the door closes the woman approaches Kyra, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh… I feel like crap, I wish I hadn't done this…" the teen mumbles.

"Well, I know you're going through some stressful times right now, and we need to talk about them…" the woman explains.

"I… I can't. He'll hurt me if I do…" Kyra cries.

Dr. Connors pulls up a chair and sits down next to Kyra, "Listen, if you tell us who's hurting you, I will make sure we stop them so you have time to heal."

"Are you sure?" the teen skeptically asks.

"Yes, Kyra, positive." the doctor reassures her.

"It's… my…. my… boyfriend…" Kyra sobs.

"Shhh… it's okay." The woman says, gently putting her arm on Kyra's shoulder. "Can you tell me what he does?"

"Everything. Hits me, kicks me, threatens me…" the girl cries.

"Has he ever raped you?" Dr. Connors asks.

Kyra shakes her head no and looks up at the ceiling. Dr. Connors sighs and then asks, "Did he ever threaten to kill you?"

"That's why I did this… because he said if I told mom when she got home, he'd kill me and her…" the teen sobs.

"So you wanted to protect your family?" the psychologist asks.

"Yeah… by me doing this… I'm the only one that gets hurt…" Kyra replies.

"Don't think your family and friends would be upset if you did die?" the woman asks.

Kyra closes her eyes and the woman watches silent tears fall down her cheeks. She then notices Kyra nodding her head in agreement.

"Just whatever you do… don't send me to a nuthouse… please." Kyra begs.

"Don't worry, the only person I'm sending anywhere is your boyfriend, and that's to the police." the woman replies.

"Thank god…" the redheaded teen sighs, "Do I have to talk to them… if you report him…"

"There's a pretty good chance you do. But I'm gonna call one of my friends who's a cop and ask her, and I may have her come talk to you when you get home." the woman replies.

"Mmk." Kyra mumbles. "Are we done?"

"I think so. I'm going to talk to Dr. Horn and see what he has to say" the woman answers.

"Great…" the teen sighs, "ask him when I can go home."

"Okay, I will, and if you decide you want to talk some more, just let him know, and I'll come see you whenever I can." the woman explains.

"Sure…" Kyra quietly says as the woman gets up and walks out of her room.

Dr. Connors sees Reba pacing in front of her daughter's room when she walks out, "Ms. Hart?" the woman asks.

"How is she?" Reba replies.

"I really can't say she's okay, but knows exactly why she did what she's done, and I can see fear and regret in her… she didn't talk much, but I'm really concerned about her boyfriend." the psychologist answers.

"Me too… she never talks about him and I never see him around. It's weird, I have a gut feeling that he's been hurting her." Reba says.

"She did admit to that. And she says that because he threatened to kill her, she didn't want to tell you because he said if she did he'd kill you as well… she did this…" Dr. Connors calmly explains.

Tears bubble in Reba's eyes as she struggles to fathom the thought, "Why tonight? Was it because I was coming home and she wanted to protect me from getting hurt? Or she was scared he might do it just because he felt like it?"

"I don't really know. I asked her the same question and all she said was that she was the only one to get hurt if she did it herself." the psychologist tells the woman.

"Oh… can I talk to her now?" Reba asks.

"Sure, go right ahead…" Dr. Connors answers.

Reba calmly opens the door to her daughter's room and sees her baby girl crying in the hospital bed and slowly approaches her. "Honey…"

"Mom… I… I'm sorry… I didn't want him to kill you…" Kyra cries.

Reba kisses the girl's forehead, "Sweetheart… it's okay. You're safe now… I'm home, and my bodyguard is with us… nothing bad is going to happen… trust me."

"I was so scared… because he kept texting me all day today saying that we were dead if I said anything…" Kyra replies.

"Shhh… you don't have to worry about that anymore… but I think if the police come, they need to see those messages…" the woman says.

"I don't want to deal with them right now… I missed you… I can't stand BJ and I wanna be with you next time…" the teen cries.

Reba hugs her and tries to hold in her own tears, "Well… I'll see if we have room for another musician…"

Kyra tries to smile at the woman, "Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love to have you play with us…" the redheaded woman answers, "I missed you too…"

"He won't be able to hurt me anymore…" Kyra quietly says.

"No baby… he won't. But right now I really want you to get some rest. I'm not going anywhere…" Reba tells her, and watches her slowly fall asleep.

**A/N: I'm super sorry for the very long wait… I've been trying to finish other stories. But I have time to update all of them right now and I wanted to finish this chapter that's been sitting here for like a month. And now it's available for you to read! I hope you enjoy this one, please let me know if you did by reviewing!! **


End file.
